


I'm your biggest fan

by avestrum



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Goshiki Tsutomu Fanclub, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Multi, Pining Goshiki Tsutomu, Pining Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: “Did you hear Tendou senpai asked out a first year?”“I heard it was Goshiki-kun!”“Awh! No way!”“Amiko thought he liked girls!”Goshiki is trying his hardest to ignore the gossiping girls that are in his class. Luckily they aren’t the scary fan girls he’s been avoiding, no, those two are sitting across the room, giving him a wide berth ever since Tendou had claimed him as his boyfriend.Day 1: tengoshi + fake dating
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Oohira Reon, Goshiki Tsutomu & Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	I'm your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as Underage because there's implied masturbation, Goshiki thinking of Tendou while he gets off.

Goshiki had just wanted to get some of the more  _ frightening _ fan girls off of his back. Ever since he had became more popular after making first string, a lot of girls in his year who had followed along with news of the boys volleyball team had begun to follow him around eagerly in an attempt to get his attention.

Not that he didn’t like the attention, but some of those girls  _ were scary _ .

He had tried explaining to them he wasn’t interested, because his sole goal at the moment was to surpass Ushijima and become a better Ace than he ever could be. But now he had an even more pressing matter of trying to convince these girls that he would no way in hell date them when they tried to  _ stalk him back to his dorm. _

Which is why he’s now hiding in the third year dorm rooms, practically cowering on the top bunk of Tendou’s bed while Reon has barred the door by leaning against it.

“Who would’ve thought you’d be so popular Tsutomu?” Tendou teases him with a hint of sympathy in his voice. The third years who seemed so unattainable when he had seen them at middle school tryouts were aware that the fanclub had a few unsavoury members. 

“I didn’t want to be  _ this _ popular.” Goshiki scrunches his nose up as he pulls the spare pillow over his head, hiding further on the top bunk as Tendou leans his arms against the safety rail of the bunk bed.

“Are those girls aware that the only thing in your head is beating Wakatoshi?” Tendou says as he wiggles his fingers side to side. Goshiki nods rapidly, well aware that Tendou’s dorm is only a safe haven for so long. “Then I guess we have to come up with some other way to get them off your back.” At those words, Tendou’s eyes sparkle mischievously.

And after Tendou walks him back to his dorm, trip thankfully free of creepy fangirls because if anyone’s presence can scare them away, it is Tendou with his reputation that he’s carried as a set of armour. He uses his creepy smile that he wears on the court as a shield for Goshiki's trembling frame for which Goshiki is thankful for.

*

The third years are unattainable. 

Perhaps that is why the fanclub has turned their attention away from them and to him. Goshiki is thankfully in the front row of his class, his teacher is kind and understanding of his predicament, having caught Goshiki practically sandwiched between two unwanted admirers. He can feel stares burning into his back.

Goshiki curls his fingers tighter around his pen, pressing an indent in the page where his kanji is significantly darker than the rest of his writing. He wishes that they would _stop_ _looking_ at him. It is nothing like the kind praise in Reon-senpai's eyes, or the begrudgingly bestowed compliments from Shirabu-senpai's mouth. Nothing like the pride he gets when Ushijima nods at him. 

Nothing like the way Tendou will smile at him and reach out to ruffle his hair with 8right eyes and a genuine smile on his face. How he is always willing to offer to straighten Goshiki’s forms when it comes to blocks. How Tendou will look at him when he says something about Ushijima and has no response but utter belief in him.

But alas,

The third years are unattainable.

*

Despite his classes being on the other end of the school, up two flights of stairs and across a courtyard, running track and the stables, Tendou appears at the window of his classroom a minute before break, scarily on time as he peers in through the window with wide eyes. The whispers behind Goshiki stop, and he turns his head to see Tendou waving two fingers at him playfully through the window. The smile on his face is slightly creepy and the ball in Goshiki's chest unwinds slightly knowing that Tendou has come to be his knight in shining armour.

"Tomucchi!" Tendou throws his arms up in the air and steps into the classroom once the teacher dismisses them and leaves them to his food. "How is my favourite wing spiker today?" His smile is sharp when he slyly turns his head towards the fanclub members in Goshiki's classroom, that looked like they were about to pounce.

"I-I'm good!" And Goshiki does feel better now that Tendou is here for him.

"That's good. I'd hate for my  _ boyfriend _ to be upset today." Tendou says as he slings a firm arm around Goshiki's shoulders. 

The squeak that Goshiki lets out rivals the squeaks from the girls watching Tendou as he leans in to nuzzle right against Goshiki's throat. Goshiki starts to sweat beneath Tendou's arm. He doesn't know what to do, Tendou has always been affectionate in general, though mostly to Ushijima and Semi, but now it is being directed at him and Tendou just-

his brain stops for a moment.

Did Tendou senpai just call him his  _ boyfriend? _

Before anyone can comment about Tendou’s very obvious display of affection, the third year whisks him away to the cafeteria where the rest of the team will be sitting, waiting for them to arrive. The whole time Tendou walks with him, Goshiki sits under his arm, safe.

*

“Did you hear Tendou senpai asked out a first year?”

“I heard it was Goshiki-kun!”

“Awh! No way!”

“Amiko thought he liked girls!” 

Goshiki is trying his hardest to ignore the gossiping girls that are in his class. Luckily they aren’t the scary fan girls he’s been avoiding, no, those two are sitting across the room, giving him a wide berth ever since Tendou had claimed him as his boyfriend.

Apparently it was Reon who had suggested that the fangirls would just back off if Goshiki had a significant other, a boyfriend in particular, because then the girls couldn’t get jealous of another unsuspecting first year. Tendou had volunteered for the job almost instantly apparently. Goshiki could picture one of Tendou’s evil smiles that he’s seen directed towards teams on the other side of the net, and figured that Tendou was doing it out of a petty sense of protectiveness.

Either way the whispers he’s getting from his other classmates and can see that they want to ask him questions.

“Goshiki-kun is so lucky that Tendou senpai likes him.” Someone giggles behind him. 

Goshiki blushes and stares down at the table as another girl lets out a high pitched bit of laughter. 

“He’s so cute, but Tendou senpai gets a little creepy sometimes.” 

Goshiki frowns as the other girls agree with the one that spoke. Tendou isn’t  _ creepy _ . Goshiki has never found him creepy, yes a little bit odd, but to go as far as to imply that Tendou senpai is creepy is wrong. They continue to make comments about Tendou’s appearance, his habit of singing creepy songs about breaking people wherever he goes. Goshiki plants his hands on his desk, crumpling his worksheet as he whips his head around.

“Tendou senpai isn’t creepy.” He hisses, angry at their assumptions. Tendou is kind, loyal, protective, and playful. He is sweet. No one outside the volleyball team has a clue about how he truly is like. 

The girls startle in their seats. Goshiki feels a sense of pride when they lower their heads and the girl who called Tendou creepy in the first place apologizes shyly under her breath. He turns around with a smile in his face, thinking that his upperclassmen would be proud of him for standing up for Tendou.

The smile on his face grows wider when he thinks of how Tendou would feel about being protected in return.

*

They are two days into fake dating, getting food in the cafeteria for dinner after a long and grueling practice with over a hundred serves, when Goshiki realizes at some point, they will have to stray from their regular routine to do something that  _ couples _ do. 

What is it that couples do anyway? 

He’s seen Reon senpai with his girlfriend, one of the girls from his maths class that has thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose and a constant blush on his cheeks. She kisses Reon on the cheek sometimes. Sometimes Reon will hug her and kiss the top of her head after practice, but he’s shorter than Tendou and doesn’t think he could get away with it. Yamagata senpai hangs out with a lot of girls too, but Goshiki has only ever caught him kneeling in front of a random third year with her legs thrown over his shoulders and Goshiki had never left a room so fast in his life. Yamagata senpai isn’t in a relationship with any of those girls either though, so it’s not like he can take his actions as advice.

It’s only until callused fingers tug his bottom lip from between his teeth that he realizes that the rest of the volleyball team is almost done with their food in front of him. Tendou looks at him with curious eyes, allowing his fingers to linger on the worried skin of Goshiki’s bottom lip.

“You alright Tomucchi?” Tendou teases him. There is, of course, an underlying hint of concern in Tendou’s playful tone. His fingers brush against Goshiki’s bottom lip, before Tendou finally pulls his hand away and back to his food in front of him. Goshiki drops his head, gazing down at the curry and rice in front of him. “You haven’t eaten a thing and you were complaining that you were starving before practice ended.” 

Then, Tendou reaches down from where he’s sitting and picks up Goshiki’s spoon deftly between two fingers. He scoops up a bit of curry and then some rice, and makes a playful whooshing noise before he guides the spoon to Goshiki’s lips.

He blushes at that. He takes the spoon into his head mouth, cheeks burning even brighter when Tendou mutters a small praise in his direction. “There we go!” Tendou says before he puts Goshiki’s spoon back down into his curry. “Get munching babe.” Tendou props his chin up onto the heel of his palm to watch Goshiki. “You need your energy if you’re going to beat Wakatoshi-kun at becoming ace!”

Ushijima from the other side of the table looks amused as the corner of his mouth quirks upwards into a smile. Goshiki’s chest gets warm, as he picks up the spoon in his own, slightly weak fingers. He feels caught, by the way Tendou is smiling at him, soft and sleepy eyed, most definitely tired from running laps and completing jump serves. It lacks any and all ulterior motives, any other emotion. Tendou is just, soft.

Goshiki’s heart flutters in his chest when Tendou’s lips spread even wider, revealing his senior’s impeccable straight teeth and shining smile. He stuffs his face with the rest of his dinner, finally dragging his eyes away from Tendou and his smile.

Maybe this is how couples feel?

Maybe touching each other's lips and feeding each other is how they act?

Goshiki peeks back up between his bangs, Tendou is no longer smiling at him, engaged in a conversation with Semi about something. His eyes trace the curve of Tendou’s cheeks, and then his own chapped and bitten lips.

He wonders how they’d feel beneath his fingers.

*

Later that night Goshiki finds himself laying with his hands at the base of his stomach. While he had been absolutely exhausted after he had a shower, and his eyes had been threatening to close on him on the walk back to his dorm room, he was now almost wide awake while staring up at the bunk bed above him.

There is a lot on his mind. Most of it boils down to volleyball, of course it does. How to improve his control on his serves, how can he maximise his receiving radius to be like Ushijima-san. How to perfect his form? Of course those are his biggest concerns.

But more have joined him today,  _ different _ kinds of thoughts today. He cannot get the feeling of Tendou gently dislodging his bottom lip from between his teeth to leave him. He has never had anyone do that to him, although he remembers his mother chiding him for picking up such a bad habit, chewing his bottom lip when he is nervous. He takes stock of the memory of Tendou's hands, and he has a few memories of those.

There's the first time Tendou ever graced him with a hair ruffle. Fingers had slotted through his dark hair and scratched against his scalp playfully. There's the first time Tendou ever offered him a high five in excitement, after seeing a successful straight. There is Tendou expertly holding Goshiki's hand in his hand while he tapes up two gingers that have been jarred in a practice match against college alumni. 

And Tendou's hands had been so gentle then. They were gentle at dinner.

Goshiki curls his fingers against the fabric of his sleep shirt, thankful that is dark in his room when his thoughts wander from Tendou's hands being  _ gentle _ to Tendou's hand clutching his chin, or curling around his bicep, to Tendou’s hands framing his hips while he writhes in Tendou's lap.

Goshiki squeaks, yanking up his shirt to cover his face at the thought of even sitting in Tendou's lap. 

It's not like he doesn't  _ know _ about those kinds of things, no he knows plenty. His mother had sat him down and had the talk, both types of talks, when he first entered highschool and in his curiosity he had done his own research. He knows what he finds attractive and what he doesn't.

But it doesn't excuse the fantasy that has popped into his head about his senior that feels, almost wrong, to engage in.

Goshiki's fingers flex in his sleep shirt and he finally removes it from his face, leaving it pushed up and crumpled on his chest. His hands wander back down towards his bare stomach and he rests them there gingerly.

His own fingers feel callused on his skin, from rigorous training and care. He can feel the calluses on his palms where they lay on his stomach, uses the faint calluses on the tips of his fingers and drags them across his skin to see how it would feel.

Goshiki shivers from it. 

He applies more pressure with his fingers as he traces his hips with his hands, curious and fueled by the thoughts in his head. His hips are sensitive to the touch. He scratches his blunt nails across his skin and relishes that if feels good.

Tendou's nails are shorter than his, although neatly filed down to prevent them from splitting when blocking. Goshiki wonders if they'd feel the same on his skin. His eyes flutter shut as he dips his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, testing how he feels about it. 

Tendou would tease, with little hesitation to explore. He is handsy, affectionate, willing to touch and be touched. Tendou's hands would dip beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

Goshiki does so, well aware that his dick is kind of interested in the train of thought that his brain is on. He doesn't really know what he's thinking, when his hand on himself turns into Tendou's, after he allows his mind to wander.

*

Goshiki cannot, will not meet Tendou's gaze after what he's done. Not that he is shy about what he's done rather, how does someone pretend that they didn't come to the thought of someone else's hands on them. He does not know, since he and Tendou are already 'dating' in everyone else's eyes. What is the protocol for this? 

Is there a protocol for getting off to your senior?

Either way he keeps his head firmly down when he heads to morning practice. Which is already a disadvantage in himself because it's volleyball and he has to look  _ up. _ Tendou is on the opposite team today which is both a blessing and a curse

A blessing because for the moment he doesn't have to worry about Tendou's hands in his hair or having to react for a high five. A curse because not only is Tendou on the opposite team, so is Ushijima-san and that's two things Goshiki has to worry about, Tendou's blocking and receiving Ushijima's spikes.

And then he realizes that the current rotation puts him directly across Tendou as Tendou holds up his hands and teases him through that flimsy divider. Goshiki blushes visibly red, enough that Tendou tilts his head in confusion before Goshiki looks away.

Tendou catches him stalling when it comes to leaving the locker room after morning practice. He was, indeed, stalling to avoid watching Tendou get changed, to avoid giving him more gasoline to fuel the fire that burns in the pit of his stomach ever since last night.

It's  _ not regret _ .

But it is fear, and worry and something else not so negative that swirls in his gut when Tendou throws an arm around his shoulder, uncaring that his uniform sweater sleeve is getting wet thanks to Goshiki's damp hair. Tendou doesn't say anything, as he walks across the school with an arm around Goshiki's shoulder, so that Goshiki can get to class without being harassed.

He'll be late to his own class. Goshiki knows it when he glances down at his watch to check the time. He lifts his head when they get into the first year building, to see Tendou watching him with fond, happy eyes. His pupils are wider than usual, but his eyes are heavy lidded.

"Come hang out with me at lunch okay, Tomucchi?" Tendou reaches up and skirts his fingers over the line of Goshiki's jaw. "Come to my class and we'll go do something." Tendou's fingers linger at his chin, the only way to describe it, is a caress. 

Goshiki blushes and stutters a yes. Tendou's smile softens, widens. Before Goshiki has realized it, Tendou has pressed his lips _ -they're a little bit chapped,  _ but they're soft on his cheek-and then Tendou is pulling away from him to tap a playful finger on his nose. 

Through the window of his classroom, Goshiki can see his classmates staring at him. He makes his way to his desk and sits down, getting his workbook out of his bag before it actually hits him.

He buries his face in his hands, hiding his bright red cheeks because  _ Tendou just kissed him.  _ Though on the cheek. 

But still!

*

"Hey Tommuchi, close your eyes." Tendou says softly when Goshiki is finally done with their bought lunch. They're behind the gym at Tendou's request, for privacy but also because Goshiki trusts Tendou not to get him into trouble. Tendou sits cross-legged in front of him, bento pushed aside, still almost full. 

"W-Why?" Goshiki's fingers curl against the fabric of his tie. 

"Just cause, you trust me don't you?" Tendou asks as he gives Goshiki a smile. Goshiki eyes Tendou's face carefully. It is open, honest. Tendou holds his hands out in a placating gesture.

So Goshiki nods and allows his eyes to flutter shut once he moves his bento box from his lap and keeps it aside safely. 

Eyes closed, he becomes more aware of the concrete beneath him, it's cold. His ass feels damp and he's lucky that their school pants are a dark purple. Tendou shifts in front of him, Goshiki only knows because his shoes make that squeaky dragging sound when the sides drag on the concrete. 

Goshiki curls his fingers further against his tie, only for Tendou to take his hand in his. He startles at the touch, jumps where he's sitting.

"Relax." Tendou rubs the pad of his thumb over the back of his hand. It feels nice. Calming. Goshiki relaxes his shoulders, slouching a little.

Tendou sounds really close to him.

He's about to say something, ask what's going on when something brushes against his mouth. He doesn't realize what it is until Tendou presses more firmly. 

Tendou is kissing him.

Goshiki doesn't know what to do. 

It's not like Tendou is actually dating him. Nope. Not at all. Because Tendou keeps talking about cute film actresses and all the things that he finds attractive. Because Tendou didn't really ask him out and he's been playing the part of protective boyfriend to keep him safe, because Tendou couldn’t possibly  _ like  _ him of all things.

But he squirms when Tendou's thumbs brush over his cheeks and under his eyes. While Tendou's tongue traces the seam of his lips, considerate and polite before Tendou all but tastes his mouth.

Tendou tastes like the spicy mayonnaise from his bento and the raspberry ramune that he got with his lunch. Tendou licks playfully over his own tongue. It’s a rough texture, it sends a shiver down Goshiki’s spine. 

“S-Senpai.” Goshiki gasps, muffled against Tendous mouth. After a moment, Tendou pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes hooded as he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You're so cute Tsutomu." Tendou says absentmindedly as he takes one of Goshiki's hands into his. Tendou's gaze slips off to the side, distracted, but he rubs his thumb over the back of Goshiki's hand softly. Slowly, the comforting motion causes the blush on Goshiki's cheeks to lessen. Goshiki presses his free hand to his cheek feeling his cheeks to be less heated than they were a moment ago. 

He blinks slowly and looks at Tendou, who is still absentmindedly tracing shapes into his skin while he sits back. Tendou is kind of… cute like this. The blazers fit Tendou well, accentuating his shoulders and long arms. His tie is slightly askew as the button of his collar is undone. How Tendou never gets caught for minor uniform infractions amazes Goshiki as he himself has been so meticulous with making sure he is in perfect uniform as long as he's not at the club. 

"You want a picture,  _ Tsutomu _ ?" Tendou whispers, tone playful and teasing and low. Goshiki shivers and the pit of his stomach tingles at how Tendou says his given name. 

He blushes again, cheeks heating up as he ducks his head.

"Oi Satori! It's almost time for class, let's g-" Semi rounds the corner from the gym and pauses when he sees them holding hands.

"Eita-kun!" Before Goshiki can acknowledge his senpai, Tendou has removed his comforting hand from Goshiki's and instead wraps an arm around Goshiki's shoulder. "I'm going to walk Tsutomu to his class, so go on ahead of me alright?” 

Semi squints at them both, assessing Goshiki’s reaction and Tendou’s grin before he nods. 

Goshiki’s stomach churns, but not in a bad way. His cheeks feel hot, his stomach feels  _ hot. _ He feels warm all over and like he’s just hit a spike past both Tendou and Taichi’s two man block.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

_ He likes Tendou. _

  
  


*

  
  


"Reon senpai!" Goshiki manages to catch up with his senpai after practice finishes relatively early. Normally, if he ever needed to ask for advice, he would go to Tendou first, and if not Tendou, Ushijima-san or Semi-san. Maybe Yamagata-san if necessary.

But they're all Tendou's friends and he doesn't trust that they would hide what he's about to reveal from them, and Reon senpai was the one who suggested fake dating in the first place, so its fine…

Right?

"Hey Tsutomu." Reon smiles. His smile has always been friendly and comforting, despite his somewhat serious presence on the court and his intimidating frame. "Did you need something?"

"Uh…" Goshiki hesitates, eyes flicking around to make sure the rest of the team hasn't lingered around them and are still back in the gym or have already gone ahead to the cafeteria. “Reon-senpai! H-How do you know if you like someone?” 

“Oh.” Reon straightens his back in surprise, it’s clear he wasn’t expecting that kind of question from Goshiki’s mouth. “Well… It’s different for different people. With Yumi, I felt happy and warm around her. I suppose you could feel butterflies in your stomach and be excited, like how you are when you hit your super straight shots.”

“What… What if you feel like that when you’re not supposed to?” Goshiki twists his fingers together and hunches his shoulders so far that they are up next to his ears. 

“What makes it something you’re not supposed to be doing?” Reon reaches out and pats his shoulder in that comforting way that he always does, usually when Goshiki misses a receive or jumps too late on a block. On any other day, at any other moment in time, Goshiki would be expecting his nerves to calm, but all Reon’s attempt at reassurance reminds him that Tendou  _ is not _ in fact dating him for reals.

“I think.” He hesitates, chewing half heartedly on the inside of his mouth. “I think I might like Tendou-senpai! For real!” Reon tilts his head with a knowing smile on his face, not looking the slightest bit surprised at Goshiki’s admission.

“Eita had a feeling.” Reon says after a moment of tense silence. “You know that’s okay right Tsutomu? No one is going to make fun of you for liking Tendou. It’s cute, you’re both cute together.” 

“Oh.” Goshiki ducks to hide his face, turning tomato red as the thought of him and Tendou dating for real settles into his head and  _ stays _ there. “S-so… What do I do?” 

“Well, why don’t you confess to him?” 

Confess… To Tendou? 

*

_ How to confess _

_ How to confess to your senpai??? _

_ How do you confess? _

_ Confession ideas? _

Goshiki’s browser history is littered with questions he doesn’t necessarily want to ask his senpais at the moment. His notepad in front of him is scribbled in front of him. He has a few ideas written down, but his desk and the trashcan around him are littered with scrunched up pages, evidence of the lack of ideas he has.

There isn't a right way to confess, these websites tell him. There isn't a guarantee that the confesee will accept. Goshiki doesn't know if his worry is justified because technically he's already dating Tendou.

What if he just asks if they can never break up?

An arm on his shoulder startles him from his thoughts. Sure enough the object of his affection is leaning on his shoulder with curious eyes. Tendou always looks at him like he's been able to read minds. Goshiki goes red as a tomato and stutters without Tendou even needing to open his mouth. 

"What's on your mind Tsutomu?" Tendou asks, face getting close to his.

Does he say it now? 

Confess here of all places 

The gym?

Not here?

Do it now?

Tendou waits patiently, scanning his face with his eyes.

"I don't want to break up!" Goshiki finally yells, almost at the top of his lungs. It's only after his words echo in his ears, and the gym, does he realizes that he's trembling from head to toe.

Goshiki doesn't know what the look on Tendou's face means. 

Doesn't really want to find out.

Tendou is a third year, he graduates in a few months.

Goshiki is a coward, so he runs.

*

  
  


He can’t avoid Tendou forever, Goshiki knows that wholeheartedly, but he knows that his ‘confession’ sort of came out of left field. Nothing prompted it. Any witnesses to him yelling at Tendou would spread rumours. God he’s so stupid.

Goshiki buries his head in his hands, hiding his face behind his palms. He should be in class right now, but he felt sick when he realized he’d be having to sit with his fanclub two rows behind him. So he’s skipping for the first time and hugging the concrete of the stairs to the dorms, with his book bag at his feet and pretending that he isn’t on the verge of having a breakdown because he really really likes his senpai.

Someone kicks him in the back coming down the stairs, tripping over his frame. Whoever it is yelps, but doesn’t start yelling at him like Goshiki expects them to. 

“Tumocchi?” Tendou’s voice is soft, concerned. It doesn’t have his usual cheery lit to it. “Baby are you okay?” Tendou crouches down in front of him, red hair coming into Goshiki’s vision between his fingers. One of Tendou’s hands, those long fingers, comes to rest on his bent knee. Tendou’s fingers curl around his knee, while he reaches up with his other hand to pull Goshiki’s hand away from his face. 

“T-Tendou-senpai.” Goshiki’s fingers curl around Tendou’s own instinctively, not wanting to let go. 

Tendou softens, and then reaches up to take Goshiki’s face into his large hand. Goshiki leans into his palm, rests his cheek against the rough calluses on Tendou’s fingers. He wants to close his eyes and store away the memory of Tendou touching him so gently and sweetly.

“What’s wrong?” Tendou asks while stroking his fingers over Goshiki’s cheeks.

“I...I like you.” Goshiki admits, hesitant, slightly resigned. “I... I’m sorry Tendou-san, I didn’t mean to-”

“Didn’t mean to, what, Tsutomu?” Tendou shifts his weight on his feet. 

“To…” Goshiki shakes his head, freeing one hand and his cheek to rub at his eyes. “To have … feelings for you.” Tendou’s noise of surprise has Goshiki looking up at the third year, his bottom lip trembling. “You’re amazing Tendou-senpai, so, so I know we’re not dating for real!” Goshiki says, determined despite the tears threatening the corners of his eyes. “And you probably have so many people you really like… but! But I like you, and I don’t want to break up with you!”

“Oh… Tsutomu. I like you.” Tendou chuckles, cupping Goshiki’s cheeks again. “You idiot.” Tendou chastises fondly. “Tsutomu, I offered to date you because I was jealous of all those girls chasing after you? Hmm Tsutomu, I like _you._ ”

“But! You!”

“Yes Tsutomu.” Tendou says while leaning in. “I like you, and I don’t wanna break up either, if… that’s okay with you?” Goshiki nods rapidly, clutching onto Tendou’s fingers so hard he thinks he might actually break them. That would be bad, Tendou needs his hands.

Tendou smiles, honest and genuine. It makes Goshiki’s chest light up with all kinds of feelings. 

“That’s alright with me.” Goshiki giggles, cheeks warm. In a moment of impulsive courage, Goshiki closes the last few inches between their faces to kiss Tendou like it’s the last thing on earth he’ll ever do.

That’s all he needs to do.


End file.
